


Pirate Loot

by Whispering_Imp



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tom being romantic, Tom singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1910s AU. A gentleman troubled by his niece's stubborn determination with a dishonest rascal, came to the Hiddleston estate in hopes of finding a more suitable man for his niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiddleston

In the grand drawing room, paintings hang along the wall above a marble fireplace facing two large French windows. Sunlight streamed in from the gardens, making the golden decorations on the white double doors, the ceiling, and the matching chairs gleam. Two middle-aged gentlemen stood on the thick Turkish carpet in the center of the room, right below the unlit chandelier, deep in animated conversation.

Sir William Hiddleston, the owner of the estate, nodded in agreement to something his guest said. “Yes, yes. Tom has such high standards, and ordinary young women bore him so. She sounds just fine for our boy. Ah, here he is! Come, my good boy, we were just talking about someone you might have interest in.”

Thomas Hiddleston stroll in with long graceful strides and bowed to his two elders. He was smartly dressed in riding pants and jacket, with leather gloves in hand. His golden curls gave an impression of a good natured personality, but the bright blue eyes spark with intelligence and mischief. “Good day, Sir. What is this girl you were talking about, Father?”

“Well, my boy, Mister Cunningham here is telling me about his niece. She’s clever and very pleasing to the eye, although rather adventurous. Very hard to pin down, she is. Many men had tried in vain to woo her. She turned them all away scornfully. Turns out she has her eyes set on a rogue who gives her rubies and diamonds. Although she claims the jewels aren't the objects of interest but that he had the imagination to hold interesting conversation. Of course, it might all just be the thrill of the chase that caught her fancy. We think she just might be your type.”

“I am hoping, young Hiddleston,” Put in Mister Cunningham, “that you might be the one to struck sense into that stubborn head of hers. That is, of course, if you find her acceptable. As her uncle, I would be most grateful to see her with a fine gentleman like you, most grateful indeed.” He beamed at Tom, clearly pleased with the sight of the well brought-up young man in front of him.

Tom smiled back politely. “I am flattered by your interest, Mister Cunningham. Pray tell me more about your niece. I’ll see about approaching her and getting her mind off the rascal. Whether she lives up to my expectations, well, that remains to be seen.”


	2. You're Such A Bore

It was a bright, dreaming day out at sea. A white yacht drifted lazily on the clear waves. Onboard the deck, a light blue speck against a white background, was a slender girl of about nineteen lying on a long bench. Her long legs, shoeless, were kicked up behind her, making her blue sundress hitch up in the most unlady-like manner. Any gentleman would have trouble chasing away the inappropriate imaginings induced by such a sight. A rogue would likely make a grab at that intoxicating curve. She swept her blond curls over her one shoulder, out of the way of the book she was reading. Long eyelashes batted whenever her eyes blinked. A casual observer would be captivated by those almost elfish bluish-green eyes were it not for the full and luring lips below a delicate nose.

Katherine Cunningham held a quarter-lemon to her lips and turned the pages in idle ease. Behind her, an elderly gentleman had just come on deck, and was watching the girl with disapproval. Katherine pretended not to notice. She turned over two pages, then turned back one. The way her lean fingers slide along the paper’s edge would have made any man’s heart jump in anxiety of the white skin breaking.

“Katherine.” The man called when it was clear the girl was going to remain oblivious to his presence. “Stop pouting, Katherine, and come down here and get ready. You are to meet a fine young man tonight.”

“Oh shut up. You sound like my old nanny.”

“I don’t mind sounding like anything if that’s what it takes to make you do as you’re told. Get down here. This man is someone you wouldn’t want to miss.”

“I don’t care for whomever it is you went for help to tame your unruly girl, _again_.”

“I don’t understand why you are so determined about that rascal of a boy. You should know better after that scandal with the red-haired woman.” The man, Mister Cunningham, threw up his arms in despair. “He doesn’t care about you. God, he even gave her the jeweled bracelet he promised you!”

“You’re a fool and a bore, uncle.” Katherine gave a yawn. “He can play his games, but in the end, that bracelet will be mine. I would be meeting him tonight at the white beach were it not for some anxious uncle imprisoning me on this damned ship. Not that it matters, anyway.”

“You are not going onshore tonight! Nor are you meeting that boy again, tonight or any other nights to come. He is a bad one and you know it. You might not think much of my opinions but at least think of your father and be a little more considerate.”

With a splash, the quarter-lemon landed square and fair on Mister Cunningham’s chin. He glared at his niece, who continued reading, acting as if nothing had happened. The old gentleman’s face flushed with despaired irritation. “Listen to me Katherine Cunningham, you--”

“A line for you, Sir.” said the steward that came on deck to seek out his master.

Glad to have an excuse to get away from the hopeless situation, Mister Cunningham nodded at the steward and hurriedly followed the later below deck.

* * *

Several hours past noon, and Katherine was still on the deck. Having refused to join her uncle for lunch, she had the meal send up to her instead. Now the half-finished meal sat on the tray next to the book she had been reading: La Révolte des anges, The Revolt of the Angels. The girl stood at the helm of the yacht, hair flying freely in the ocean breeze. Katherine avoided the ridiculous hats with flowers and ribbons whenever she could. She turned her face to the sun, eyes closed, and taking in the warmth. She was just considering a dive and a swim, at the very least giving Sir Cunningham a good shock, when she heard singing from below, a clear and carefree chorus most uncommon up at sea. She cocked her head to listen awhile without looking at the source of the sound.

Oh, how high we will be,  
'Cause the blue fairy dust surely packs a mighty wallop.  
Soon it will set us free  
From the chains of gravity,  
Then we'll hoist up the sail,  
And we'll set course for the sun.  
'Cause when you've got wings,  
No wicked deed cannot be done!

It was such a silly song that Katherine can’t help laughing out. She searched the waves for the owner of the voices. A large rowboat was fast approaching. On it was a band of six men. Their leader stood at the front, a baton in hand, leading the rowing to the beat of their little song. He stopped when he noticed the girl on the yacht who stood spellbound with curiosity at their approach, took off his hat, and gave her a flourishing bow too flamboyant to be considered courteous. He was the only white man onboard, dressed in a loose white shirt opened too low and showing part of the strong muscles underneath. His dark blond hair was slicked back with oil, taking no spotlight from his handsome features. His lips were set in an arrogant smirk that made Katherine want to wipe it off his face somehow.

“Ahoy there, fair lady!” He called.

“What is with all this silliness?” Katherine called back to him. She was grinning. Here is some fun to chase away the boredom of being trapped on a ship with a fussing old uncle.

The man did not answer, for the rowboat had reached the yacht, scratching its side. They grasped the ladder and began to busy themselves with hauling heavily filled white bags on board. There were four of them. Katherine, realizing their intention, backed away slightly. But she was not a girl who gets easily frightened.

“You are crazy to come up here like this! My uncle will have the Royal Navy here in no time. Get off this ship this instant!”

The five black men continued working without sign of having heard her. The leader looked at her, bemused. “The women and children will be spared. Crying babies will be drowned immediately. Had all the men locked or chained. Hog, Fanda, pile the bags there. Vols, get the engineer up here. I want a word with him.” He called to his man as he walked up to Katherine, towering over her. “Will you surrender the ship?”

“Are you an idiot? Or had the walls of some nut house broken down?”

They eyed each other coldly. Presently, the man gave her a tight-lipped smile and patiently continued the bizarre conversation. “I asked if you’ll surrender the ship. Give me the right answer and I might allow you to get off this boat yourself.”

“Or what?”

“Or else I’m taking you on a little journey.”

Katherine shrugged. “Well, then. It doesn't matter what my answer is does it? The yacht’s not mine. And I can’t care less about going ashore. I’m already trapped here before you mad people came a plundering. I might as well stay around for the show.” But the truth was, curiosity had got the better of her.

The man actually smiled. “Very good, missy. That is a fine answer. Of course, I would have you keep your pretty little mouth shut. I can’t tolerate little girly chippings while I try to think. Am I understood, little missy?”

“Don’t you ‘little missy’ me. I have a name, and it’s Katherine.”

“Katherine. That’s far too lengthy for a quick tempered young lady like you.” The man smirked. “Kitty sounds better.”

There was apparently no point in arguing with this egotistical man. Katherine decided to change tactic. “Whatever. Who are you, anyway?”

“Oh, they know me as Laufeyson in the London theatres. And these are my fellow brothers.” The man answered, clearly proud of his profession. He noticed Katherine’s book by the lunch tray and went over to pick it up. “Hm. The Revolt of the Angels, sounds interesting. You French?”

“No. So you’re actors?”

“We were until yesterday. Things happened, now we’re off for a ride together.”

Katherine considered this for a moment. “What’s in the sacks?”

At this, the Laufeyson smiled his wicked smile deeply coated with conspiracy. “Let’s just say, they’re sand from the white shores for now.”


	3. Pirates!

By sunset the Laufeyson had the yacht brought to a cavern of the western end of an isolated island. He had spoken little to Katherine since their first encounter. After finish giving more orders to his gang, he sat silently gazing at the distant horizon and remained there for the rest of the journey. He does not answer even when Katherine demanded one with direction questions. Resigned, Katherine resumed her spot at the long bench, fuming over being ignored. She opened her book and peered at the man over the top of the pages, wondering.

She can usually tell vanity at a glance. All she has to do is compare people to herself. And although some can be quite egoistic, no one ever came near to her in terms of selfishness. It is a trait she claimed with pride. She finds that people who put themselves in the center of the universe a great deal more interesting. Those kinds of people usually have good stories to tell and a worldview that is much more practical and usually fairly justified. Above all, they tend to get what they want. Katherine is a woman who had the world under her heel, or so she believed. For this reason, she was not as concerned about being onboard a hijacked ship with a band of presumably crazy actors. She trusted that she could take good care of herself even in such a situation. In fact, she found the experience rather enlightening, except for the fact that Laufeyson was deliberately ignoring her. _You are going to pay for that, rascal._ Not being able to do anything, however, Katherine busied herself trying to make sense of the man. True, he talked and acted with great confidence and greater ego. But there was something about him… He was too alert, too careful. He was like no man Katherine had ever met. Even Richard Tietjens who promised her endless entertainment on top of all the precious jewelry seemed to pale in comparison to this complicated man. Of course, Katherine couldn't bother much about him, for he was sure to end up in the gallows for the stunt he pulled.

The gang moored the yacht and set about unloading tools and, strangely enough, music instruments. There were no signs of the former crewmembers or passengers but Katherine. They acted as if they have forgotten about them. Katherine considered pretending to read and see what Laufeyson will do about that. But the prospect of being continuously overlooked so upset her that when the actor offered his arm like the gentleman he wasn’t, she took it without dispute.

“We’re staying here for a few days,” Laufeyson offered. He guided her along the rocky shores. “Come here, Kitty, I want to show you something.”

Together, they climbed up to a larger rock, facing the entrance of the cavern. At the center of the rocky frame, the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Light from the water surface danced across the pebbles and stone walls. The view cannot be more spectacular had there been light caught in a perfectly cut diamond. Pink and orange glows drew long shadows that reached toward the back of the natural harbor like runaways eager for the embrace of home. Laufeyson set down and pulled Katherine down beside him.

“Isn’t it beautiful? The freedom to do all you want and not have to worry about money for living.” He spoke without turning to see if his companion is listening. His voice drifted in a dreamy softness. “You are a lucky girl, Kitty. Everything you could possibly want, maybe more, is yours at a command.” His hand grasped the air in front of him, as if he wanted to capture the light the spills over his fingers.

“I would rather be like you.” Katherine answered in a whisper. “A man not bound by rules.”

“You would, for a day. But the hardships are a high price to pay.”

* * *

That night, they sat around a campfire with the gang, after having a dinner plundered from the kitchen onboard the yacht. They tell stories and sing songs. Some had their instruments out and would provide a tune from time to time. Laufeyson sang a couple of melodies that seemed to be favorites among the gang. They were not music Katherine was used to, and she listened with delight. One of the gang, Fanda, was teaching her a song when she noticed Laufeyson was no longer among them. He had found a spot a little way away, and was plucking at his guitar absently, watching the gentle swaying of the tides. Katherine excused herself from the gang and when over to him.

“You know, you never did tell me what happened that have you hiding in this damp cavern.”

Laufeyson’s long fingers stopped their strumming abruptly. He was silent for a moment. “Well, Kitty, I guess there’s no harm in telling you. By the time you get back to firm English grounds, we would be half way across the continent.” He smiled and began his story.


	4. Laufeyson's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have second thoughts on the breaking up of the chapters. The former Chapter 3 is now combined with Chapter 2. My apologies for any confusion this might cause.

“My brothers and I had a good life in the theatres. The pay was humble, but we get by. Most importantly, we were happy where we were. I can be anyone on stage, and when I step out of the spotlight, I am still myself. I was happy and content with who I am and what I do.”

“As the audience watched me in costume and reciting my lines, I, in turn, observed them. I see them as they are whilst none ever see the real me under the makeup. Most of them are under pretense worthy of a stage actor: Wealthy businessmen trying to convince his companions of his class with big ideas and worldly views, dukes pretend to care about the common with a few charity to a beggar, duchesses flashing borrowed jewels and lace gloves to prove that they married well, bored young gentlemen that only came to the theatre to impress the pretty flappers in fancy hats of their application for drama… The list is endless. I am glad not to be like them. We get to mind our own business and do things our own way.”

“I thought we were safe and free under our masks, only too soon I realized that that too is a falsehood. We were a good gang, and money came in, but not enough. Two days ago, the manager of the theatre came to us, complaining. But he had a solution ready. Women, and even men, of high power and wealth, they are ready to pay good money for special services. The details are unsuitable for your delicate ears, Kitty; I’ll just leave it at that. We hadn’t much choice, either we take the money, or we get turned onto the streets, or worse, the dark gallows if we offended the wrong people. We were nothing more than caged show monkeys, waiting to be ridiculed for the entertainment of the rich.”

“Even if I’d readily submit to this lowly fate, I will not have my decent, gentle-hearted brothers, downgraded so. Why, I thought that night while I watched my audiences gather in the shadows below the stage, fanning their feathered fans in idleness, if they want to make life unfair for us, we’ll show them unfair. We did what we did then, out of desperation.”

“The following night, we silently bolted the doors of the theatre after they admittance. We walked among our audiences during a song of echoing chorus. Once in position, Vol turned the stage lights on the wealthy scums, blinding them momentarily. We fire pistols into the air and demanded their careful obedience. They scattered around in terror until it became apparent there was no escape. I stood at the center of the stage and delivered my message. Oh you should see me in armor, Kitty! Lather and metal, a horned helmet, and a golden scythe in hand. I felt like a god then, and I spoke to them thus: ‘ _Submit your worthy possessions and you will be spared.’_ And they did. People are most cowardly when they have something to lose.”

“I had my eyes set on one particular gentleman. He was in the audience sever nights each week, always in the front row and in the company of a flapper, I counted several different ladies, but most often he was with one particularly handsome lady with flaming red hair. There were several nights when the gentleman would put gold necklace around her neck, or present diamond earrings that she would trade with the ones she was wearing on the spot. And he would give her a single rose every time. At the end of our performances, she will come to up to me and hand me that rose like a mistress handing a treat to her favorite pet.  I would take her hand and kiss it. And there, sitting gracefully upon her white lace glove, was an extraordinary silver bracelet fashioned with rubies and sapphires. It jingled when she moved. I always focus my gaze on that bracelet for I loathed her attitude and the scornful look the young gentleman throws at me in the distance. I can tell he never enjoyed the plays; he was there for her sake. He was there simply to please her. I wondered if she knew he take a number of others to the theatre as well?”

“My irritation with the couple got the better of me the night we plundered the theatre. I had my knife and I demanded she handed me the bracelet. The gentleman, strangely enough, objected to it more than the flapper. Well, he kept silent readily enough when I had the knife at his throat. The coward. And I had the satisfaction of slipping a rose into his breast pocket before I moved on.”

“We made quite process with the plundering and ran for it. Our audience was kept trapped for the police to find hours later. We stole upon a ship and took the rowboat when we had the chance. We planned to take on something faster and less official when we had the chance. And well, you know the rest. We will stay here for a couple of days, wait the storm out, and continue our way to Asia, somewhere like India, start a new life. In a few years’ time, when people back home has forgotten about us, they will find a outland royalty among them and they would do all they can to be on his good side.”

Laufeyson chucked then, slightly maniacally. He plucked some chords on his guitar and started humming. Katherine watched him, thinking the story sound most extraordinary. He could well have made the whole thing up or at least exaggerated quite a bit. And the couple the irritated him so… Well, she had a good idea who that might be. But the scandal was all over the papers and Laufeyson could well have picked that up just to tease her. She realized that he might have known who she is all along. As if sensing her thoughts, the actor stopped his little tune and turned to her with a wary smile.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” He said. “Well, I’ll give you something as proof of my adventures, and to remember me by when I’m on my way. Here,” He asked for Katherine’s hand, and held it, plum up, in his much larger one. Out of his pockets, he pulled out a small lather porch and set it lightly in Katherine’s hand. Shakily, Katherine took the porch. She opened it on her lap to find a silver bracelet, with red and blue jewels shining as they caught the light from the campfire. It was dazzling. She sighed in wonder.

“I think it suits you better than that redhead.” Laufeyson said casually as he resumed his strumming.


	5. Sand from the White Shores

Katherine spent the night on the yacht. Laufeyson and the gang, however, remained on land, plotting and planning late into the night. They were restless. Their leader, especially, seemed to need little sleep. When Katherine came down to shore the next morning, she found him approaching whilst pulling on his white shirt, his hair still dripping wet from his morning swim.

“Ah, there you are! Good morning, my sleeping beauty.”

“Good morning indeed, Laufeyson. How rude of you to go a-swimming without inviting the lady!” Katherine replied, unabashed by his disruptive speech.

Laufeyson pretended to be surprised by her statement. “Why of course, _milady_. Please, do allow me to make it up to you after you have eaten.”

* * *

Laufeyson and Katherine spend the rest of the morning in the waters near the cavern entrance. They splashed chased each other, extending the battlefield to the small rocky ledge hanging out to the waters. Katherine climbed to its edge and looked down at the clear ocean ripples. It wasn't a far drop, but the water was very deep. Footsteps came up behind her.

“Well, well. Here Kitty, Kitty.” Laufeyson cooed her. “Finally, I have you trapped. Now, why don't you be a good girl and surrender?” Katherine turned and stood on the ledge like a lost damsel forced to walk the plank. Laufeyson smiled wolfishly. He loves acting the villain. “Come now, you know you want to.”

“Never!”

And before Laufeyson could stop her, Katherine did a perfect backflip dive into the waters below. The actor gasped in alarm and ran up the ledge. Circular water ripple spread from where she went down. Thousands of bubbles rose to the surface in silence. There was no sign of the girl.

Suddenly, delicate hands came over his eyes. Cold water dripped onto his bare back, sending shivers down his spine. Katherine’s now dark blond hair plastered to his cheek when she leaned close to his ear and whispered. “Surrender your ship, Captain, or I’ll feed you to the crocs.” Laufeyson smiled at that, his relief not quite showing. But he is a man true to his feelings. And at that moment, he knew his heart has decided. “Aye, aye, milady.”

* * *

“Oh Laufeyson, how unfair it is that tomorrow you’d be off on an adventure and I’ll still be stuck in a boring life with a boring uncle!” Kathrine complained over the campfire that night. “Abduct me, Laufeyson, I don’t care. I want to see Asia. Take me with you and make your queen in Indian palaces of gold.”

Laufeyson smiled. “Then your uncle will never be off my back.”

“I’ll tell him to shut up, go home and stop minding other people’s business!” She had said these exact words very many times. “In fact, make me your hostage, and you’ll have a safe passage away.”

There was no answer. Laufeyson just shook his head and continued playing his guitar.

* * *

Morning came without the peace and quiet they expected. Katherine was woken by desperate shouting from Laufeyson’s people. From the deck of the yacht, she saw Laufeyson hugging his gang gravely. He then walked along to the edge of the waters, and waited, his frame tall and proud. Katherine had never seen a nobler being. Then her lips quivered as she made sense of the company for which the actor was anticipating. Three men from her majesty’s royal navy were rowing ashore. She raced down the yacht as the boat reached shore. Laufeyson bowed his head and allowed them to take him by the shoulders.

“No!” Katherine sobbed. “No! Leave him alone. He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“A young lady should not be telling lies.” Laufeyson said, not unkindly. “Gentlemen, this is she. The rest of the crew, including Mister Cunningham, is below deck. Good day to you, Miss Cunningham.”

Katherine followed as the Laufeyson was marched aboard the yacht. She waited in silence as two of the navy men went and freed the crew. When Mister Cunningham stormed up to them, and refused to listen to her pleas for Laufeyson, she made a point to ignore the old man completely.

“You just have taste for such rogues, do you not Katherine? Gentlemen, please take Miss Cunningham to her room and make sure she get some rest. The days’ events have much excited her, and I’m afraid her judgments may be much confused.”

After Katherine was ushered away, protesting and viciously threatening everyone around her, Mister Cunningham turned to the silent boy in front of him. The boy had a faint trace of smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Well Young Hiddleston? She certainly has taken more than a fancy for you. I have never seen her so stubborn. What do you make of her?”

“She is most handsome, Mister Cunningham, and even more interesting than you had me believed.” Tom answered. His hands already working to button up the shirt he had left opened too low for the last two days. A steward handed him his tie and waited on him with a waist coat suit jacket. I must admit, however, that I am anxious of  her reactions when she learned the truth.”

Just then, there were some shouts from below and Katherine burst out of the cabin door. She was in tears, a rare sight on the young lady. “Uncle, how could you! They said you will have him executed!” She stopped in her tracks at the sight of the men in front of her. “Laufeyson…”

 “Katherine, this is Mister Thomas Hiddleston. Sir Hiddleston’s eldest son.”  

“Hello again, Miss Cunningham. My apologies for not having introduced myself properly before.” Tom composed himself, a little too self-consciously. Anxiety foreign to his usually confident character tugged at the edge of his mind.

The silence stretched on.

Then Katherine, having made up her mind whether to be offended, mad, or delighted, threw herself upon the young man. “You rascal! That was the most imaginative lie I have ever encountered in my life! You should make it into a book.” She kissed him squarely on the lips shamelessly. Her uncle tutted disapprovingly behind her, but he smiled nonetheless, clearly relieved.

“As a matter of fact, Kitty,” Tom said when Katherine finally released him from smothering kisses. “I am working on it. I plan to publish it in America, under another name.”

Katherine stared at him. “Why, now you're a writer too! Oh you do have a lot of secret identities Mister Hiddleston. Whatever have you told me that is the truth?”

“Well,” Tom gestured at the white sacks at the corner, which were now open. “They are sand from the white shores.”

Years later, a short story collection titled  _Flappers and Philosophers_ was published in New York by one F. Scott Fitzgerald. Of the stories, _The Offshore Pirate_ captured imaginations of its readers everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you had fun. Please let me know what you think of it if you have the time. I'd love hear your thoughts on this one.


End file.
